Iggy's in the Spotlight!
by S.A.Hikari
Summary: The adventures of Iggy. Ever wonder what goes on inside his head? Does he like Max? Is there a rivalry between him and Fang? What does he think of Ella? This story is dedicated to all Iggy Fangirls. Welcome! This is not a Miggy fanfic slight hits EGGY
1. Visualising Max

Disclaimer: MAXIMUM RIDE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, GET IT?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I saw Max.

She was sleeping. Peacefully. Her eyes were gently closed, and her arms were folded carefully over her chest. She was beautiful… I walked closer, savoring the scene. I was just about to reach out and touch her face when…

"IGGY!!! WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST, YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A COOK!!!" A familiar voice penetrated my dream. It was Max's.

My eyes flew open and I saw Darkness… I saw nothing. And for the life of me, I couldn't remember how I had visualized her.

I sat up at rubbed the irritating sleep crust out of eyes. I threw the covers off of me and put my feet to the floor. It was cold.

"IGGY!!!" She shouted again.

"HEY! I'm comin' I'm comin. Keep you're pants on." The thought made me blush, but I was glad there was no one else in the room. And believe me, I could tell. I stopped for a second to let the blood run out of my cheeks, and then proceeded to get dressed and open my door.

"Hey Fang." I said.

"Ig, you are an enigma." He responded. I chuckled. I liked to keep my ability a secret. No one else knew, but I had extra senses. I can sense consciousness. That means that even if someone is invisible (coughcoughFang) I can sense them. That really helps considering I'm blind. Unfortunately, I can't sense things that are not alive, so I still run into walls occasionally (ouch!). I don't tell anybody because if I did, it would defeat the purpose, ya know? I also read other people's emotions. This makes me incredibly in tune with others, and I know specifically how to make them feel better if they are sad. It also comes in handy when I want to piss someone off.

"What can I say?" I said, "It's…"

I felt his eyes bore into my forehead. "If you say 'It's a reflex' I will kill you."

Heheh. Yep, he was angry. Trust me. Then again, when is he **not** angry with something?

"IIIIG!" There was Max again, shouting.

"Calm down, I'm coming!"

I walked into the kitchen where I sensed Nudge, Angel, Gasman, Dr. Martinez, and Ella sitting at the table. A funny smell wafted through my nose. "Aw crap, Max! You're cooking?!"

She started yelling at me again. "Well, you weren't up yet, what was I supposed to do?"

I didn't answer, just pushed her aside while assessing the situation with my nose. _Sniff_

"Bacon… burnt." I said. Max made a noise that communicated her frustrations.

_Sniff_

"Undercooked Eggs."

_Sniff_

"Crusted toast aaaaaaaand…."

_Sniff_

"Outdated Milk."

I just started doing my magic, tossing spices, different flavors, and unique ingredients into my new meal. By the time I was done, I had created a perfect breakfast blend of fried eggs, juicy bacon, and lettuce all topped on a lightly brown piece of toast. I gave one to all the people there. I made one for me and Fang when he walked in, then sat down at the table.

"Mmmm!" I heard Ella hum as she took a bite of my creation, "This is delicious, Iggy. Thanks!"

I smiled, proud.

A chorus of thank yous rewarded me as I chewed away from everybody except Max and Fang. I think Max just takes my skills for granted.

"Max, Iggy thinks you take his skills for granted." Angel said, rather smugly (AN: Wait, the flock knows about Angels powers, right? I don't think I remember that correctly. Well, even if they don't, they do in this fic, Kay?)

I stopped chewing and looked over in Angel's direction. "Angel!!! Stop that!"

She shrugged. "What?"

Max chose to ignore Angel's comment and started a little speech, like she always does. She stood up (I can hear her standing up. It's not like she's super quiet about it.). "Okay, gang. What do you think we should do? Itex is gone… I think. The school is gone… I think. But now we have to decide what to do."

Ella spoke up, even though she wasn't a real member of the flock, it sure seemed like it. "I…I think you should stay here. I like it when you're here. You guys are like my siblings, and I don't feel lonely when you are here." She had the feeling of love in her heart.

Max was feeling apologetic and sentimental.

"I know, Ella. But we can't stay here forever. We still are confused as to what 'Saving the World' means. Everything is just too vague right now. We can't truly settle down until we are certain everything's all right… and that may be years from now."

Now Ella was sad. "Yeah… I figured… can you still stay here until you decide what you need to do next, though?"

Isn't that what we were doing?

"How about this…" Max had an idea. "We stay here until things become clear, okay? Until there is a clear direct need, this will be our home."

That didn't sound like much, but it basically meant we'd stay here for as long as possible until we got an order from the voice. Who knows when that would be; from days to years, but it was a reasonable answer. Wait for the voice.

I could feel Ella being happy. Max was happy too. I knew that she just didn't want to part from her family. I guess that made sense, but when I had made contact with my real family, the experience was less than satisfying. I bent my head down, reminiscing on the sad memory.

Gazzy, my best friend, even though he was six years younger than me, noticed my sadness, and patted me on the back. "You okay, pal?"

I looked up, staring strait ahead with my sightless eyes, and nodded. "I'll be fine. Just some less than satisfactory memories."

The flock was silent. They also remembered. I was treated like a freak… a circus side show. My 'Parents' wanted me to show that guy… wanted me to show everybody my wings. Nosirree. If I learned anything in my life with Max and the gang, it was that I was only to trust our flock.

And showing someone else my wings was going to be a big mistake, I could feel it. But I did. Not to let them stare at it, though. As soon as I snapped them out, I had jumped into the sky and fled away as fast as I possibly could. Those weren't my parents. As far as I was concerned, this was my family.

Gazzy had the gall to laugh. "Yeah, things certainly weren't the same with you not around, Iggy! I don't know if I could have beared it any longer."

The thought made me smile and I felt my entire family look at me and smile, too. It made me feel good to be needed. After all… who would cook if I wasn't here?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hi everyone! I can't believe I didn't get a single review on my other Maximum Ride fan fiction yet. It made me feel so sad. Oh well, I thought, on to IGGY!!! Iggy's my favorite char in MR, and for some reason I love MaxXIggy one-sided. I don't really like solid Miggy, but I like the thought of Iggy liking Max, but Max likes Fang. I'm not sure what this fanfic will come to, be it that or some Eggy, or BOTH. (This is NOT an IggyXMax fanfic) But one thing's for sure… IGGY'S IN THE SPOT LIGHT!!!

Sincerely.

S. A. Hikari


	2. Fighting Fang's Jealousy

I don't own Maximum Ride.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I sat on the couch, listening to the sound of the TV Nudge was watching. It's really weird listening to TV. I mean, I hear the people talking, and I expect to feel their presences and feelings, but there is nothing to sense. It really drives me nuts. I'm not sure what show she was watching, but every time there was some sort of weird noise or something like "SMACK!" She would crack up laughing, and here I would be shouting, "What? What?" As a result I hate TV.

But still I was there, listening to the random sounds that the television made. Sometimes it was good because some movies talk more than others, and it's easier for me to understand, but it's still weird that I can't sense anything. However, this show that Nudge was watching didn't seem to be that sort of show.

"Kay, I better go, Nudge." I said.

"What?" She startled me. "But it was just getting good! You can even see…"

"Uh, heads up, Nudge girl… I'm blind." I said, sarcastically.

She was frustrated now. "Fine. It's no fun watching with you anyway." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ah, I'll just go check up on what the others were doing." And I sat up. To tell the truth, I really didn't just want to know what anybody was doing, as much as Fang and Max. I could feel them wanting each other for a long time now, but also being afraid. Heheh. I could go tease them.

Fang was in the room him and I share. I opened up the door and could hear the 'chlick…clickclickcliptaptap' of the computer keys as he typed away on his journal.

"Yo Fang, what are you up to? Typing on your blog I hear?"

"Yeah… sure." He was lying. I could feel… almost embarrassment flowing through his body.

"No you aren't." oh ho ho ho! There's irritation there. "Lemmie guess… you're writing… a love letter to Max!"

No doubt you could guess what he was feeling now. Heheh. Anger was coursing around the room in huge waves. "No." He stated quickly and sternly.

"I bet that at this moment you're thanking heaven that I'm blind so that I don't see your luuuuuuuuuuv letter!"

His emotions exploded. He leapt out of the char and ran towards me, tackling me to the floor with his enormous strength. It hurt, but nothing compared to the fights I used to take part in.

"Iggy…" the resentment in the room was palpable… even for someone who's not me! "If you EVER say something like that again… I'LL KILL YOU."

He wouldn't… that is why it was so funny. I sat up, wiping the trickle of blood from my nose with my sleeve. I smiled… guess who was coming?

"FANG!!!!" Max rushed into the room screaming, "Fang, how could you do that?"

"Hmf… he deserved it." Fang said, calm once again. Max walked over to him, and slapped him clear on the face. Fang… was hurt deeply.

But Max was hurt too. I could sense she was about to cry. "How… how could you do that, Fang?"

He got off me and I felt him turn away from Max. "He was being disrespectful."

"Well, I'll show YOU disrespectful." And she walked out of the room.

Oh dear.

Fang was on fire as he spoke to me. "Look what you made me do! Seriously, Ig…" he sighed, and his voice grew calmer, "Iggy, dude. I don't know how you do it… but stay out of my way. I don't want to hurt you again."

I felt… jealousy? Was Fang jealous of me?

"Fang," I got up off the floor, "I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds."

He got so close to my face, I could feel his breath. "You keep away from Max, though, alright?" And he turned and walked out of the room.

He loved her… and I could tell. He cared for her way in the deep subconscious of his heart. Fang felt threatened by me. Could he seriously think that I could ruin the possibility of a relationship between him and Max?

Yes, yes he did.

And the sad part is…he's right.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As it got later into the afternoon, I thought more and more about it. I relished the thought of having a girlfriend, someone who I could always turn to, to hug and kiss, and to be the recipient of my love. I relished even more the thought of that girl being Max, the bold and stubborn leader we all grew up with. I stared out into space, dark, sightless space, and I felt my cheeks get hot.

I began to think even more about it. Well, who else could I hook up with? There was Nudge, but she was such a chatterbox I don't think I would be able to take it most of the time. Plus, she was too young. She was more like a sister. I couldn't think any more than that of her.

Um, I could go out and try and meet somebody. But things would just end up being complicated. Something would happen and we'd have to leave ASAP, and I knew a girl who was used to living in one spot, and used to NOT being the girlfriend to a blind, flying, pyromaniac, probably wouldn't want to follow us around everywhere. No, that certainly wasn't an option.

I was getting more pessimistic by the minute. It seemed I'd never get someone, considering how unique my situation was, and how Fang would kill me if I even tried to hold hands with Max.

I felt someone walking up behind me… based on the pressure and gait of the footsteps, I could tell it was Ella.

Ella?

"Iggy? Are you okay?" She said.

I turned my blank eyes to her direction. "Hm? Yeah. I'm fine."

"You've just been sitting her for several hours. I was kind of concerned."

I didn't say anything.

"Here," She put something cold, flat, and round in my hands, "I brought you some cheese and crackers. That's a snack I always like to nibble on when I'm thinking really hard."

I must have looked surprised or something. "Achem, thank you."

"You're welcome!" She was happy, "Enjoy them." And she walked off.

I can't believe I'd forgotten.

What about her?

I picked up a toothpick that was on the plate and used it to pick up a cube of cheese. I put it in my mouth and chewed.

I smiled. That was really considerate!

I finished up the crackers and cheese, thinking no more on the subject, and went to my room.

There's not much to do when you're blind. You can't read (don't know brail), you can't watch TV (well, you can, but I explained earlier why I hate it), can't use the internet, and I can't draw.

The only think that I can do that I really like to do is…

I peeked out my door and yelled across the hall, "Hey Gazzy! Come here a moment!"

He was there in a flash, and we started making arrangements for our next big bang!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Well, here I go again, listening to Fireflies by Owl City at 12:00 at night with a sore throat. And there's a guy I know who looks just like Iggy! Is that cool or what?

ADVERTISING- GO READ MY OTHER MAXIMUM RIDE STORY, NUMBER 15!!! … Please?

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a stupidly long time, and this chapter is a bit short, but this is supposed to be like a little side quest in my fan fiction adventure. This story isn't exactly a priority.

Special thanks to-

BookLEECH-missionETERNITY

Weirdpeopleruletheworld

Sorrelpaw

sILENCEmAXIMUMdARKO

Well, thanks for reading my story. Remember this- "So many of us walk with our heads down, looking at the ground. What if we look up? We would see many new, cool and sad things, but in order to do that you have to risk running into something."

Sincerely,

Secret Author Hikari


End file.
